Perhaps
by Don't you 09
Summary: Su pequeño y frágil cuerpo permanecía inerte en mis piernas. Húmeda y gélida, mientras frotaba una y otra vez mis manos contra ella. Sintiéndola rígida; haciendo más insoportable mi angustia. "Quédate conmigo, Sakura, quédate conmigo"


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son exclusivamente propiedad de Kishimoto y así… Por fa, dejen reviews ;)**

Quizás…

.

.

.

**Itachi's Pov**

-¡Despierta!- Susurré sin aliento.- ¡Despierta!

Su pequeño y frágil cuerpo permanecía inerte en mis piernas. Húmeda y gélida, mientras frotaba una y otra vez mis manos contra ella. Sintiéndola rígida; haciendo más insoportable mi angustia. De nuevo guié mis labios a su boca, presionando y exhalando la mayor cantidad de oxígeno que mi cuerpo –algo agitado- me permitía. Rogando inútilmente por su vida.

"Quédate conmigo, Sakura, quédate conmigo" lloraba más impotente a cada segundo.

Grité su nombre en varias ocasiones desesperado, pero… ¿Por qué nadie me escuchaba? ¿Acaso no importaba? ¡Ella moría en mis brazos y a nadie parecía interesarle! Aturdido, escuchaba mi voz como un lejano eco, sin extrañarme de que nadie me hiciera caso; apenas era un murmullo. ¡Joder, un murmullo!

Pasé mi mano por su frente en un intento de brindarle calor.- ¡Maldita sea, esta helada!-Sin dudarlo levanté los brazos deshaciéndome de mi –también mojada- playera y la abracé como si se me fuera el alma en ello. Uno, dos tres… Volví a darle respiración.

-Quédate conmigo…-sollozé frustrado, enterrando mi rostro entre la curva de su cuello.- Sakura, quédate…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura´s Pov**

Tenía frío, deseaba frotarme los brazos pero no sentía mi cuerpo, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Perdida y presa de mi propio cuerpo sentí hundirme, hasta que una especie de calor me rodeo y algo fugazmente cálido rodó por mi mejilla. . Entonces fue cuando noté que me abrazaban fuertemente, recordándome que seguía viva. Intenté imaginarme la escena, pero era tan inútil como mi esfuerzo por consolar aquella voz. . Esa que me llamaba rogando que me quedase; pero ¿A dónde? ¿A dónde no debía ir? ¿Con quién debía permanecer? Y si…

Mi cabeza ardió, mi garganta lloró; una leve opresión en los labios y todo se nubló.

-¡Maldita sea, esta helada!- Esa voz sonaba amarga, tan dolida… como si su dueño estuviera perdiendo su razón de ser. Áspera y grave, tanto que comenzaba a aterrarme.

La misma opresión, con más intensidad, casi desesperación. Alguien me besaba, presionaba jadeante contra mis labios y yo quería aferrarme a él, pero mis manos…

"Quédate conmigo, Sakura quédate" -Creí escuchar, pero sonaba débil, sin vida. Aquella voz tan decaída me animaba abrir los ojos, sus gritos sordos clamaban por una respuesta. Una respuesta que, por alguna razón, yo sentí tener.

"Resiste… por favor…" Creí escuchar, _más bajito, más bajito…_

En ese momento noté mis ojos abiertos, cegados por la claridad que atontaba mis sentidos, dejándome a merced de un exterior del que yo no era consciente. Había tanta luz que dolía, aún así, entre ella logré distinguir unos mechones oscuros.

"Sasuke" Jadeé.

Y mi cuerpo cobró vida.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Itachi´s Pov**

No recordaba cuantas veces le había dado respiración, ni cuantas veces le había suplicado que despertara. Las manos me temblaban y algunas lágrimas aún salían de mis ojos, suplicantes… quizá a eso era a lo que llamaban negación.

-Resiste… por favor…-Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y volví a intentar. Me resistía a dejarla. No, preferiría perder mi propio aliento y ceder junto a ella antes de creer que moriría. El solo sentir como su alma se le iba me hacia estremecer, como si con cada aliento reflejara lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que dolía perderla… Porque dolía demasiado verla inconsciente, pálida… presa del tiempo y mi estupidez. Y si ella moría… ¡Maldición!, si ella moría… De pronto sus manos cobraron vida, sujetando mis mejillas. Convirtiendo, ante mi atónita mirada el auxiliar en un demandante beso. Uno que, no quise detener. Su boca suave, caliente se acopló al vaivén que ofrecía la mía –aun algo estupefacta.- y aumentando la intensidad, terminaron siendo mis labios los que guiaron en beso mientras ella se dejaba hacer, atraída en aquel beso que, aunque era demandante, no dejaba de ser casto y sensible.

Memorizaba cada roce con suma delicadeza. Sintiendo su mano en mi nuca, enredando y desenredando temblorosamente, igual que las mías… Acercándome tanto como me fuera posible a su cuerpo. Sintiéndonos tan… diferentes. Tanto que sonreíamos contra nuestros labios dichosos de encontrarnos en tan penosa situación: yo sobre ella, semidesnudo y ambos húmedos, completamente ajenos a la dramática escena anterior. Tanto que en ningún momento desee abrir los ojos… Disfrutando. ¡Dios, lo disfrutaba tanto! Cada ligero roce que provocaba contra sus labios; el color que adquirían sus mejillas al pasar mis dedos una y otra vez por ella; el hecho de que era cuatro años menor que yo, el poder apreciar su fuerte enrojecimiento al notar mi torso desnudo contra ella… Disfrutaba al borde del éxtasis el poder sentir la nieve espesa y fría bajo nosotros, con su cálida respiración sobre mi rostro. Pero no estaba tranquilo. Odiaba saber que, mientras sus manos recorrían mi rostro, sus suspiros se aferraban a alguien más, y odiaba aún más el saber que ese alguien era mi hermano. El único en el que ella pensaría de la forma en la que yo deseaba ser pensado. Solo Dios sabe cuánto odiaba aquello.

La amé desde el primer momento en que cruzó la puerta de mi habitación, rogando un escondite y mi total discreción para un estúpido juego. ¡Y cómo negarse a esos ojos! A aquellos suplicantes orbes verdes intenso de una niñata de diez años… Si, inevitable. Rocé su labio inferior una vez más apretando los puños entre un sollozo ahogado. Pero no falto mucho para que acortáramos el beso por la falta de oxígeno que se hacía presente. Yo moría por ver su expresión, sin embargo, ella parecía desear lo contrario pues mantenía los ojos cerrados.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's Pov**

Repasaba una y otra vez su sabor: café. Fuerte y demandante. Exigiendo cada roce con más ímpetu y a la vez dulce como solo él. Por un momento desee cerrar los ojos, olvidarme de todo una vez más y fundirme de nuevo con él en otro beso. Pero a pesar de todo, no era tan cobarde, tendría que abrir los ojos solo para darme cuenta de una verdad innegable… Una de profundos orbes grises, tan distintos de los negros que esperaba encontrar.

Itachi… "¡¿Oh por Dios que hice?" fue lo único que pensé.

Su penetrante mirada me escrutaba sin remordimiento alguno, en un vano intento por descifrarme. A la vez que yo intentaba enfadarme con él. Sabía acerca de mis sentimientos, tanto o más que yo misma e iba ¡y me besaba! Sin duda lo intenté. Pero pude ver temor en su mirada, una frustración inaguantable se reflejaba en sus ojos, haciéndome cómplice de aquel beso. Porque yo lo había besado… y él, el era un hombre. Un hombre que se vio obligado a corresponder de una manera tan… ¡Joder! Sí que me había gustado, el condenado besaba exquisito, y para terminar no estaba nada mal. Pero… ¿Y si en realidad todo fue deseo?

Mis ojos se aguaron tan solo de pensarlo, y ni me pregunté el por qué, pues conocía la respuesta a pesar de todo. Yo no amaba Sasuke, quizá alguna vez, en algún otro momento. Sin embargo ahora solo era deseo…

Pero Itachi… era aquel que me dolía, aquel con el que mis risas eran compartidas, el era mi hombro para llorar… era aquel que vigilaba mis pasos, siempre siendo un espectador, pero yo no quería que lo fuera. No más.

….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Itachi's Pov**

Abrió los ojos de par en par, sonrojada a más no poder, con los labios entreabiertos, el ceño fruncido y mechones rosados deslizándose traviesos por su rostro. No pudo haberse visto más deseable, encantadora. Entonces vi su mirada opacada por un mar de lágrimas contenidas.

"¿Acaso estuvo mal?" pensé. Sé que mi actitud, no fue la más sensata. Pero ambos fuimos culpables, tontos que se dejaron llevar, sobre todo yo. Aunque ella me beso…jamás tomaría algo que no se me ofreciera antes… nunca. Porque a pesar de todo tenía principios. Claro que no le negué nada. A sabiendas de que _debí_ haberlo hecho. Pero yo la necesitaba tanto que no quise conformarme, quería que fuera mía. Solo una vez, durante un corto instante. Ella y yo.

-¿Estás bien?- Dije monótonamente.

-Itachi, y-yo no…- Y rompió a llorar aferrándose a mi espalda y escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro. Haciéndome sentir una basura, justo como el imbécil de Sasuke siempre que la rechazaba de formas tan crueles…

-Sakura perdóname.- La voz me sonaba cortada, arrastraba las palabras como si no tuvieran sentido alguno, pero a estas alturas ¿Que más daba?- Fui demasiado egoísta y… no me detuve. Ni siquiera lo intenté pero es que, Sakura, te amo tanto. Quería… quería que, por un momento yo fuera… Dios lo siento tan…-Mi mejilla ardió en un sonido sordo y ante mi incrédula mirada volvió a llorar, pero sonreía.

-¿Q-quieres callarte?- Paso sus manos por mis hombros y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello, mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos a mis labios, a mis mejillas, a mi oreja- Itachi, yo también te amo.- Susurró contra mi lóbulo.-Perdóname por ser idiota…- Sonreí a más no poder, alzándola entre mis brazos e ignorando el frio que comenzaba a calar los huesos. Y la bese, una y otra vez en los labios, el pelo, la nariz… -Itachi…-Interrumpió.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo frió.- Dijo riendo sin soltar mis labios. Continuando así durante varios minutos. Cuando nos separamos ambos reímos sin parar, como si nos hubieran contado un muy buen chiste.

-Somos idiotas.- Terminé.

.

.

.

_Y si, ese alguien era mi hermano._

_El único en el que ella pensaría de la forma en la que yo deseaba ser pensado…. O quizá me equivoque… _

"_Quizá… dejo de ser así"_

.

.

.

**Ok, yo de nuevo. Sé que debería terminar primero "Memorias de una caja de Dangos" peeeeero este ya llevaba buen rato existiendo, solo que no tenía ni idea de cómo publicar y pues, quedo en el olvido. Disfruten, lean y dejen reviews, buenos o malos, son necesarios.**

**Efharisto **


End file.
